Got to Let You Go
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Sanguini knows what's best for Lily.


**Title: **Got to Let You Go

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s):** Sanguini/Lily, James/Lily

**Warnings: **sexual content

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **831

**Summary: **Sanguini knows what's best for Lily.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Herbology Class – Write a story that centralizes around a vampire, or vampirekind.

**Het pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt – green

**As Many As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

><p>Sanguini falls in love many times throughout history. It comes with the territory of being an immortal creature. Each person he falls in love with is special in their own way. Some have similar personalities, but there's also something that makes them different from the ones before them. Sanguini remembers each one, vividly and by name. It's something that not all vampires can boast about.<p>

Being a vampire makes for a lonely existence if one doesn't belong to a clan, and Sanguini doesn't like the hierarchy within a clan so he prefers to be by himself. That means that he takes more companions than his brethren. He also falls in love with many of his companions, both male and female.

His current lover is a beautiful girl with long red hair. She has sparkling green eyes, a slim figure, and a laugh that always sends chills down Sanguini's spine.

She's been a Hogwarts's graduate for almost a month, which makes it easier to see her. It's not impossible to get around those wards, but it's frustrating. Now, they meet every other day. The days that Sanguini doesn't see her are his feeding days, something she has no inclination to witness. Most of his companions feel the same way.

He goes to her small apartment, climbs through her bedroom window, and crawls onto her bed, meeting her lips in an intoxicating kiss.

"Sanguini," she whispers when he pulls away from her lips, and then trails kisses down her neck before latching onto her collarbone, making sure not to break the skin. "Please," she moans, her hands gripping his shoulder-length black hair in a tight fist.

He trails kisses down her right arm, and then moves back up her arm. "What do you want?" he groans against her skin, inhaling the smell of strawberries that always seems to radiate from her.

She pulls on his hair, and he takes the hint, latching onto her lips in a ferocious kiss. He devours her mouth, letting his tongue plunge down her throat and thrusts against her body, trying to get closer and closer to her.

His hands touch her through her shirt, squeezing her perfect breasts. She arches into his touch, whimpering, and it's the sweet sound he has heard in a very long time.

His mouth follows his hands, leaving her lips and going to her chest, gently biting through her shirt. One of his hands dips underneath her the waistband of her shorts, and his fingers find her wetness and plunges into her delicious heat. She bucks, and his fingers go deeper within her.

When she climaxes, Sanguini closes his eyes, loving that he always manages to bring her to that point.

"Sanguini." Her whisper is plaintive, needy for something Sanguini knows he can't provide, not in the long at least.

His eyes close against the pain in his heart. This isn't the first time, but the pain never lessens, no matter how many times he does this. Logic dictates that it should get easier, but it never does.

"Lily," he breathes, his mouth against her stomach.

"Sanguini?" she asks. She doesn't demand answers. She knows he'll give then to her when he's ready.

He slithers up her body and lies next to her. When she looks at him, with her expressive eyes, he cups her cheek. "I love you," he states.

Lily smiles and nuzzles his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm. "I love you, too," she whispers.

Sanguini takes a deep breath. "I love you enough to walk away," he says solemnly.

Lily sits up with a gasp. "What?"

Sanguini sits up as well and wraps his arm around her front so he can pull her close to his body. "We know this will never last forever, not when you age. I don't want you giving up your chance of having a family with James Potter. He loves you, and I know you feel something for him, too."

"I love you," Lily refutes.

Sanguini nods and presses a gentle and chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you, too, but that's why I have to let you go, especially when I know you feel something for Potter. You'll be happy with him. He'll treat you well."

Lily's eyes are sad, but he knows she understands. "Will you forget about me?"

"Never," Sanguini vehemently promises.

He shares one last probing kiss with her, pours all of his emotions into it, and then leaves.

Almost a year later, he watches from a tree as she says wedding vows to Potter. Sanguini's heart clenches, but he knows he did the right thing by her. He knows she'll live a long and happy life with her new husband, probably have more than one child.

And eventually, he'll find another companion to erase some of emptiness he feels, even if it's only temporary. But no one will ever be able to take her place, and like he promised Lily, he'll never forget about her.


End file.
